Yvonne Wisse
Yvonne van Langen-Wisse ( Flushing , June 6 1982 ) is a Dutch athlete , who hails from New Zealand , but now in Amsterdam lives. She specializes in the heptathlon and has been crowned in eight women in this discipline to Dutch champion. In addition, she has several national gold on individual numbers paste conquered. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Construction for all **1.2 International experience gain **1.3 Versatile **1.4 Silver in Bydgoszcz **1.5 The 6000 boundary points passed **1.6 World Championships **1.7 Focus on Olympics **1.8 Good start in 2009 **1.9 Party in Götzis **1:10 Title in 100m hurdles **1:11 Private *Two Dutch championships **2.1 Outdoor **2.2 Indoor *3 Statistics **3.1 Personal records **3.2 Performance Development heptathlon **3.3 Structure and PR-around potential based on personal records *4 Honours **4.1 100 m **4.2 200 m **4.3 400 m **4.4 60m hurdles **4.5 100m Hurdles **4.6 200 m hurdles **4.7 400m Hurdles **4.8 high jump **4.9 jump **4:10 pentathlon **4:11 heptathlon Biography [ edit ] Predisposition to everything [ edit ] Yvonne Wisse practicing athletics for a long time. Already in its seventh year of activity, initially in athletics Dynamics in Flushing . From the outset, it has mainly considered as all-around star, although the Zeeland construction appeared to have everything. She found something nice, then she concentrated there for a while and then fell performance as ripe apples from the tree. Even KNAU made use of that property, as in 1998. The then sixteen VWO -schooler was after several national youth championships, loaded with five gold, three silver and one bronze medal, went on summer vacation. Upon return, there was a letter from the KNAU the bus. "I was invited to the 400 hurdles to lead the A-match in Bruges . Which I had never walked. I had another week or two to prepare. During those two weeks I have quite still as hard training . Bruges it was right then very well and I also won ". [1] International experience [ edit ] In 1999, Yvonne Wisse took part in the European Youth Olympic Days in Esbjerg . The heptathlon was not on the program, which was set by the Zeeland participate in some individual songs. Himself satisfied It was the 100m hurdlesand 400m , where Yvonne was eighth and sixth respectively. It turned out an important experience for the following year. Because she took in 2000 as first A junior participating in the Junior World Championships in Santiago . In this tournament, which Rutger Smith and Marjolein de Jong of the Netherlands show samples, dragged Yvonne Wisse in the heptathlon with a score of 5371 points a perfectly creditable seventh place out of the fire. Versatile [ edit ] That fall, they moved in relation to its study of North Holland and became a member of AV The Spartan in Lisse , where they came from trainer Gerard Lenting under the care: "When she came to train with me, we are going to work on it very hard running technique. That is perhaps only a few people, but there is much gone ahead with it. Later we are gradually also work. more on the throwing events that are the weak parts in her heptathlon, where they least like to trained. Gradually she is the pleasure of throwing to discover and she has also become stronger. " [2] Her last year at the junior, in 2001, Yvonne holds another good home during the various national youth championships. In addition to her first national gold medal in the women she gathers a total of six youth titles together, making the counter reaches a total of nineteen youth titles to stand. It says something about the versatility of Zeeland. Meanwhile, is she heptathlon also getting better. At the European Youth Championships in Grosseto , she is 5507 points neatly sixth and a month later she wins the NK-Around in Vught its best annual performance of 5584 points her last youth title. Silver in Bydgoszcz [ edit ] The transition from junior to senior is Yvonne Wisse seemingly effortless. In 2002, she took on the all-around right but both senior national titles to himself, as in 2003. Moreover, they booked her biggest international success to date by the European Athletics Championship (under 23) in Bydgoszcz with 5895 points to obtain. a silver medal in the heptathlon Nevertheless Yvonne in the eyes of Gerard Lenting in the heptathlon still an adolescent. "They put not always balanced performances. Sometimes her heptathlon consists of a growth spurt and peaks. In adults, the all-around much more balanced. " Together they have already mapped out route to the top. An all-around star reaches its peak around her 28th. "Between 2004 and 2008, Yvonne has to step into the second tier European make and from there by working down the top," says Lenting. [2] The 6,000 points mark crossed [ edit ] The years 2004 to 2006 are not among the most spectacular in the athletic career of Yvonne Wisse. The progression so steadily expired unprecedented stagnation. Only in 2005 was a step forward. Yvonne became Dutch champion in the heptathlon and also ran two good seven camps in European Cup competitions: in Leiria she was fifth in Bydgoszcz and it exceeded 6026 for the first time with the 6000 points mark. She also graduated at the individual championships gold medal in high jump with a jump of 1.79 m Her fifth in the heptathlon at the Universiade in Izmir should also be mentioned that year. Strongest heptathlon star of the Netherlands, however, she was not. Karin Ruckstuhland Laurien Hoos scored better, but that year had other priorities. The year 2006 was a year less. No national titles, no progression, "only" a PR performance in the 100m hurdles and a silver medal at the national championships . The completion of her studies and the start of her career in society took their toll. Moreover played a foot injury at an inopportune moment midseason tricks on her. World Championships [ edit ] In 2007, Yvonne Wisse did however quickly prove a serious bid to want to do to participate in the world championships in Osaka in August. For the first time in four years, she took the national indoor title in the all-around back towards him with 4219 points, its second-best score ever. At the annual international Hypo-Meeting in Götzis in May, where she had to swallow a big disappointment, however. Yvonne was far removed from the 6000 points needed to qualify for Osaka. Worse for her was that this Karin Ruckstuhl and Laurien Hoos in Götzis did succeed. And since Jolanda Keizer had been conquered in the Netherlands the all-around title, while above the 6,000-point barrier was released, also threatened to Yvonne Wisse a small personal drama: three compatriots (the maximum number of participants for the World Cup) were better than they are. A unique situation in the Netherlands, moreover, never at the same time the Netherlands had had so many good all-around esters. However Wisse responded in the only right way: they erased the "shame" of Götzis through early July when the first European Cup match in Tallinn to finish with a total of 5974 points, which they in the individual ranking second behind off a heptathlon Karin Ruckstuhl. Finally, it meerkampte few weeks later in Greece yet to Osaka. In a sweltering Nafplion Yvonne Wisse improved on 21 and 22 July 2007 to 6086 points, 60 points better than ever. Thus, they also obtained the limit for the World Athletics Championships. Moreover, her score was better than that of Laurien Hoos, who promptly saw attack her. Rather certain broadcast to Osaka in water Netherlands faces, strange as it may sound, in the all-around at the women with a luxury problem. Osaka Yvonne Wisse was again a heptathlon level on which they sat at meat in most parts close to her personal best performance. She continued with 6056 points only 30 points behind her Greek PR performance, which made her finally a sixteenth place in the final ranking of the World Cup. A meritorious debut at the global level. Focus on Olympics [ Edit ] After Wisse could train through the winter well they started the year 2008 with a promising win over the pentathlon during the national championships in Ghent , in early February. It was already her fourth title in the indoor heptathlon.With a personal best total of 4434 points and also PRs in three different parts, they showed to be well on the way. A thick PR she would moreover need in the heptathlon, she wanted to go to Beijing to be delegated. Because the outdoor heptathlon Yvonne had to score a minimum of 6159 points, which was still 73 points past her best performance ever. The confidence to meet this limit was at the beginning of the summer season, however large. And her ambition was to be okay. "I've tasted in the World Championships in Osaka. Games in Beijing will undoubtedly taste better." [3] In order to maximize her chances Wisse had even decided to focus. one hundred percent on the elite end of 2007 All she had to make put aside. Her first opportunity occurred already in the first half of May. In an all-around game in the Italian Desenzano they tried to get the Olympic limit, but did not succeed. herein She was fourth and collected a total of 5975 points. Especially on the first day they left are some points on some parts. A good leather for the next attempt, she had planned on annual Hypo-Meeting in Austria Götzis, end of May. There, too, however, she reached her goal though they have improved her all-around best result ever. However, has gathered 6098 points were 'only' twelve points better than her previous PR, while it should have been 73. Especially in high jump, yet one of its strongest elements, she continued, this time with 1.73 below expectations. She then had quite mixed feelings about this result. She clung, however, to the European Cup-meeting, in late June Hengelo would take place. That made it happen, so they said. they are not. had that opportunity A week before this match they had to forced logout. A bacterial infection had already reached into her hair, which deliver a good performance was impossible. A particularly sour end to a period in which Yvonne Wisse all probability seemed hands to succeed in its mission. Good start in 2009 [ edit ] At the beginning of 2009, Yvonne Wisse appeared to have shaken off. All the disappointment and frustration of last season are After January without injury problems have done a lot of work training in the South African Stellenbosch , she put all her cards to participate in the prestigious Reval Hotels Cup Combined Events festival of Erki Nool in Tallinn on 8 February. It was a good choice. Wisse scored a total of 4536 which was a thick-around-PR. She earned not only the second note, but also an invitation from the EAA for participation in the European indoor athletics championships in Turin in March. A great revenge of Amsterdam on the disappointing 2008. To appear best to start in Turin she left then shoot the Dutch indoor competitions. Nevertheless prevailed after the heptathlon at the European Championships indoor disappointment. Admittedly Wisse had done better than the first and last number in Tallinn, but in between them, showed especially in the high jump (1.71 compared to 1.78 in Tallinn), some stabbing attack, so they end match which Jolanda Keizer won silver with 4406 points and finished eighth. Party in Götzis [ edit ] In one year internship at Tenerife in April Wisse left the Turin disappointment behind them, and they prepared for the track season. The next challenge was already scheduled for May 9 and 10, in the Italian Desenzano it could be a first attempt to reach the World Cup limit. I could not. However, Although they are a solid all-around produced, were not only negative but also positive outliers out, so they finally came out at 5986 points. Secretly she had hoped for some parts to put down a sharper performance already she realized that the real peak was located. Later in the year The next attempt was planned at the Hypo-Meeting in the heptathlon mecca Götzis, end of May. Since the positive outliers finally presented themselves or to allow the Amsterdam, after having recovered from a stumbling start in the 100m hurdles, with PR performance in the 200 meters and the shot put , and after a hard-fought 800 m exactly totaled 6100 points , 10 more than the required limit World Cup. Since even her compatriots on the decathlon all yielded the required performance limit, was afterwards in Götzis every reason for a small Dutch party. Four-around athletes who had qualified for the World Cup, in a match that had never been done in the Netherlands. Title in 100m Hurdles [ Edit ] In the run-up to Berlin Yvonne Wisse left then the European Cup Combined Events pass them by the end of June. In early July, however, she broke through an unfortunate contact with a coffee table in the house her toe and she was forced to shoot several other games that month. Although she was back in early August of injuries and the rest had done her also okay she was pretty in her preparation for the World Championships fallen behind and catch up they would not catch. On the Dutch track championships in Amsterdam in the first weekend of August even though everything seemed amiss, they are actually captured a title in the 100m hurdles as well. There she was, moreover still hard to compete with Judith Fish , who is making a remarkable comeback after years of injury woes. Let me add that both women probably would not have come this far, as reigning champion Femke van der Meij was not injured prematurely failed. however, in Berlin, a few weeks later showed that the accumulated backlog training had thrown back. properly in terms of its performance They equaled the first track, the 100m hurdles with 13.66 yet her best performance this season, then went downhill Wisse, after two days toil finally with a score of 5704 and finished twentieth. Private [ edit ] Wisse studied communication and information science at the Free University of Amsterdam . In 2006 she completed the study. Then she worked until December 2007 on a part time basis at MSF in the Netherlands . Since then she has been a full-time athlete. In late 2009, Yvonne Wisse joined in marriage with her partner Pieter van Langen. Dutch championships [ edit ] Outdoor [ edit ] Indoor [ edit ] Statistics [ Edit ] Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Performance Development heptathlon [ edit ] Structure PR heptathlon and potential based on personal records [ Edit ] The table shows the breakdown of the personal record in the heptathlon. In the columns next to it is also the potential record, with all the personal records of the individual components and the corresponding points. 1 Performance with tailwind advantage, without benefit 13.48 at 1053 points Honours [ edit ] 100 m [ edit ] *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgArena Games in Hilversum - 12.25 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgPapendal Games - 12,14 s 200 m [ edit ] *2002: NK - 24,29 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgTrigallez record matches Horn - 24,41 s *2004: NK indoor - 24,55 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2005: 5th NK - 24,11 s 400 m [ edit ] *1999: 6th EYOD - 56,67 s *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgTrigallez Record Matches - 55.85 s 60m hurdles [ edit ] *2002: NK indoor - 8.87 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2004: 4th NK indoor - 8.55 s *2007: DSQ NK indoor *2009: NK indoor - 8.45 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg 100m Hurdles [ Edit ] *1999: 8th EYOD - 14.21 s *2002: 4th NK - 14.05 s *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgTo Specke Bokaal Lisse - 13.69 s *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgArena Games - 13,30 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 13.69 s *2005: 7th FBK Games - 13,65 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgPapendal Games - 13.78 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK - 14,01 s *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 14.11 s *2006: Golden Spike - 13.97 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK - 13,50 s *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgArena Games - 14,39 s *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 13.65 s *2008: NK - 13,53 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2009: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK - 13.86 s *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 13.48 s *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgFlynth record matches Horn - 13,60 s 200 m hurdles [ edit ] *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgArena Games - 28,52 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgArena Games - 26,99 s 400m Hurdles [ Edit ] *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgRob Druppers Meeting in Utrecht - 58,70 s High Jump [ Edit ] *2001: NK indoor - 1.80mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 1.76 m *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgGolden Spike - 1,75 m *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgArena Games - 1,74 m *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK indoor - 1.74 m *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgTrigallez Record Matches - 1,75 m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK - 1,79 m *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 1.71 m *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK indoor - 1,75 m *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 1.73 m *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK - 1.76 m *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 1,65 m jump [ edit ] *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK - 6.03 m *2004: 5th NK indoor - 5.64 m *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgArena Games - 5.94m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgIn Specke Jar - 5.77 m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgMeeting in Uden Boulders - 5.82 m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgArena Games - 5,71 m *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgLTB-Record Matches Hoorn - 5.77 m *2007: NK - 6,10 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2009: 4th NK indoor - 5.89 m *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgFlynth record matches - 6.41 m *2012: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK indoor - 5.78 m *2012: NK - 5.91 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg pentathlon [ edit ] *2001: 8th Meerkampinterl. Prague - 3990 p *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK-around Ghent - 4207 p *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgMeerkampinterl. Cardiff - 4225 p *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK-around Ghent - 4356 p *2004: 4th Meerkampinterl. Zuidbroek - 4091 p *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK-around Ghent - 4219 p *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK-around Ghent - 4423 p *2009: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgReval Hotels Cup Tallinn - 4536 p *2009: 8th European indoor - 4406 p Heptathlon [ Edit ] *2000: 5th NK-Around - 5435 p *2000: 7th UWC - 5371 p *2001: 6th European Youth Championships - 5507 p *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK-around Apeldoorn - 5785 p *2003: 11th European Cup Combined Events in Tallinn - 5741 p *2003 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgU23 European Championships in Bydgoszcz - 5895 p *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK-around Woerden - 5710 p *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK-around Emmeloord - 5870 p *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuropean Cup Combined Events in Bydgoszcz - 6062 p *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgEuropean Cup Combined Events to Yalta - 5859 p *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuropean Cup Combined Events in Tallinn - 5974 p *2007: 16th World Cup - 6056 p *2008: 17th Hypo-Meeting in Götzis - 6098 p *2009: 8th Hypo-Meeting - 6100 p *2009: 20th World Cup - 5704 p * Category:1982 births